


Green-eyed Girl

by indifferentjames



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Jisbon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indifferentjames/pseuds/indifferentjames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little thing I wrote after Bruno Heller made Jisbon canon. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green-eyed Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Mentalist- I just like to play with the characters.

_Sweet little thing Apple of my eye,_

_Don’t you know that it’s you I admire?_

_Green eyed girl… You’re so sweet, brown hair, rosy cheeks_

_You’re all I need to make me feel complete_

_Green-eyed girl, you’re so sweet._

 

***5:30am (work starts at 9am if there’s no serious cases)***

“Good morning beautiful” Patrick said as he kissed Teresa softly on the cheek. Teresa turned over; her head close enough for Patrick to feel her flutter her eyelashes on his cheek. She gives him a small peck on the lips; she tries to deepen the kiss as she feels his hard member against her lower stomach. “Mhmm baby, can’t we skip work today? Call in sick or something?” Jane moans. “Babe you know that won’t work. We never call in sick.” She pecks little kisses onto his neck and continues, “Maybe try calling in de….” Teresa’s cut of by Jane pulling her into a deep kiss.

***1 hour later***

Jane stepped out of the shower, steam from the hot water coming off his body as he dries himself. With the back of his hand, he wiped the back of the mirror well enough so that he could see himself. He tried to dry his hair but while it’s soaking wet like this he might as well borrow Lisbon’s blow dryer. His hair was the least of his worries at the moment. There was an issue down below; the ex-conman was unsuccessful at taking care of it before the water went cold. He was hard as a rock, and had no way of making it past his girlfriend without her noticing. And worst of all he didn’t even think to bring a change of clothes in the bathroom with him. With no other option he grabbed is hard member and started stoking himself, stroking at a medium pace. It wasn’t necessarily normal for a man to hide arousal from his partner if they have been dating for 7 months.

Before Patrick had anytime to prepare, Lisbon had busted through the door. Her gaze now focused on the towel Jane had wrapped around him. “Teresa! What- What are you-“ Patrick struggled to speak, his mouth going dry. The woman had nothing on but a lace bra and knickers, the outline of her erect nipples clearly visible in the thin fabric. Lisbon didn’t speak, just moved, moved over to where Jane was standing and tore away the towel, kissing him hard on the lips. Jane let out a small surprised moan. Patrick was embarrassed as the female took control, but that all changed as Teresa but stroked her velvet soft hand against his cock, gave a small squeeze and left her thumb resting on the head. Patrick moaned into her mouth, bucking his hips uncontrollably. Everything suddenly started moving fast, coming from an ex-conman that means FAST, and he found himself being slammed up against of the walls in their bedroom, Patrick’s naked cock pressing onto her lower stomach. Her lips were attacking Patrick’s neck, jaw, and chest and soon Patrick was at the point of no return. Teresa still in control let Patrick slide on top, which made Teresa arch upwards seeking him to go further but Patrick was holding her hips, pinning her to the dampening sheets. Teresa bit her lip to keep from crying in frustration but that in turn just let out a whimpered moan.

“Hold on baby,” Patrick whispered into her ear as hell licked the corner of her ear. He reaches behind her to undo her bra with one hand, the other going under her bra feeling her tender velvet soft skin. Teresa closed her eyes and waited as she heard Patrick tugging open the draw to get out some condoms and a bottle of lube. “Fuck it,” Teresa said as she saw him struggling to get the condom on, “I want to try for a baby.” Hearing this he dropped the condoms and lube, shocked at what she had said, “Are you sure babe?” “Absolutely” she moans into his mouth while kissing him deeply. Patrick can’t wait anymore; he slides of Teresa’s underwear, throws them aside and drops down on to Lisbon. Digging her nails into his back as he slides easily into her. Teresa moaned in relief, sliding her hips to meet Patrick’s. Teresa lets out a gasp of pleasure and Patrick was starting to feel his control slipping. Thrusting into Teresa, Jane leans over and whispers “Come on baby… Let me hear you. Let me hear those pretty moans. I wanna hear you scream for me.” Just then, Lisbon felt teeth at the tender spot on the back of her neck and cried out in pleasure. “That’s it.” Both getting closer, Teresa opens her legs wider as Patrick thrust harder into her, her head fallen back on the pillows, moans escaping her slightly parted mouth, were a notch away from being yells of pleasure as she begs for more. Everything was wet. And sticky. The water from his soaking wet hair mixed with sweat was a sensation that made their skin tingle wonderfully. “Patrick, mhmm, Patrick-“ Teresa’s slender legs tightening around Patrick’s waist as her thighs tensed as she felt warmness go through her crotch. “Oh, God, Yes,” she whimpers. “Don’t stop.” Her moans grew higher, before she went silent, arching upwards and feeling a wonderful, warm feeling go through her crotch as she lets herself go and lets out one last cry of pleasure, letting the muscles in her vagina tighten around Patrick’s hard cock. That was all he needed to be able to come, although he was a little quieter, sighing as he came, filling her with his warm seed.

Both panting as he pulled out of her, staring into her green-eyes, he remembers when he first met the green-eyed woman that he now called his own, wondering if he should give her the poem he wrote for her, the first time they met. Letting himself fall into the pillow, he sighs, “how about we go for tea and breakfast before we head to work?” “Yeah,” she replies with a smile. “I know a great café that makes great bacon and eggs and serves tea.”

 

_Sweet little thing Apple of my eye,_

_Don’t you know that it’s you I admire?_

_Green eyed girl… You’re so sweet, brown hair, rosy cheeks_

_You’re all I need to make me feel complete_

_Green-eyed girl, you’re so sweet._


End file.
